The Institute for Young Spies and Assassins (REWRITE)
by retardedchicks
Summary: St.Xaviers is an undercover spy school with separate campus for girls and boys. What will happen when the principal decides to separate the non-spy students from the spy students? And now the spy boys and girls have to share the same campus. It shouldn't cause too much mayhem, right? OOC (This is a rewrite, the original is also available, also much shittier in my opinion)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you guys are actually reading this, that means you care enough 'bout the story to follow it here. I couldn't thank you enough. After all this time I've been gone (7 months, but who's counting?) I'm amazed you are still willing to stick by me. If so, THANKS SO MUCH! I really love you guys damn.**

I was laughing.

Guffawing, chuckling, giggling, and snorting all at once.

You asking why? It's because of what I am doing right now.

Sparring.

It normally was a serious matter, as we're supposed to be training for life and death stuff here, but Isabelle is just that weird to keep making constipated faces as we spar, me wielding my dagger and her cracking her whip.

"And then, he tripped and fell into the punch bowl!" Izzy was giggling, telling a joke as she tried to wrap her whip around my wrists, lithely dodging my flying daggers as she did so. "You should've seen his face, it was hilarious, I don't think he would ever have an appetite for punch again after—OOF!"

She doubled over and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap as my leather-covered dagger hit her in the stomach, and she peeked up at me.

"Please spare me!" She shrieked in a high-pitched voice. "Mercy!"

Aline Penhallow, who was Asian but lived in France for a good part of her life, spoke up without looking from target practice. "Why are you thanking Clary for fake-killing you?"

"Aline!" Izzy whined. "I said mercy. Not _Merci." _She rolled her tongue on the 'r'.

"French lesson going on?" Maia strolled into the training room casually with her hand in her pockets. Before anyone could say anything else, she let out a high-pitched shriek and threw a training knife at me.

"Hi-Ya!"

I reached out a hand and plucked it out of the air before it could hit me in the forehead.

"Not bad, Maia." I smirked evilly. "But still not enough to beat Clarissa the Magnificent."

Maia groaned, her head hanging down before she quickly hurled another knife at me. I didn't see this one coming and it hit me square on the forehead. I landed back on the cold, hard floor with a loud thud.

"I can see stars." I murmured dreamily as Maia cheered. "I can see the Fault in Our Stars and Augustus Waters."

Helen Blackthorn, a lesbian, gasped. "You did not just go there."

When Maia shot her a weird look, she shrugged. "Hey, even a les can appreciate eye candy and sweet guys okay?"

"Hey, where's Camille?" Izzy chimed in. "It's not like her to miss training. She's usually the first one in here hanging off the beams like an effin' bat."

"No idea." I shrugged. "Hangover?"

"It's four in the evening, Clary." Aline deadpans. "I doubt anyone can sleep that long."

I yelped in protest. "_I _can!"

"Besides you, of course." Aline rolls her eyes and laughs loudly. "Let's go Helen, Clary is such a loser!"

"More making out planned?" I chime in.

"No!" Aline sounds indignant, seeing that I hadn't open my eyes yet. "Well, maybe. Goodbye, losers."

The sentence was lighthearted to let us all know she's joking.

The door shut with a soft click.

Then it abruptly banged open again, followed by pants.

"Don't tell me you decided to publicize your make out sessions." I say with my eyes still closed.

"No!" I recognized Camille's voice. "I've got news! Straight from the Director." She paused to take in a deep breath. "I sprinted all the way here from the Boy Side."

I whistled, before springing up into a standing position. "Stamina is very important." I mimicked our coach's Romanian accent.

"I snuck a peek." Camille admitted. "Remember that beach side thing the Director bought a while back?"

"Yeah." Izzy replied for all of us.

"Apparently." Camille squinted at the paper. "It's become a Student Village of sorts now. But like, fancy-er." She looked around at us. "I'm talking spas and private beaches and clubs and restaurants here, people."

Maia leaned forward. "Get to the point Miss Belcourt." She said in a Spanish accent.

"It's all for us! For the EP kids!" Camille squealed, and Camille Belcourt _never_ squeals. "But we have to share it with the boys. From EP."

You see, there is this _thing_, more like a program, which our school has. We call it Exclusive Program, EP for short, and provide spies and assassins for organizations like CIAs. Everyone knows our spies are the best in the country. Everyone think it's for the elite, rich kids to attend, the genius of the geniuses, but _if they only knew._

"Who cares?" I laughed. "A private beach? Oh hell yes baby I would murder them boys if I have to."

I grab a dagger off the floor and stick it in my boots, before straightening and giving a slow, sly smile.

"We're so checking out that place. A girl's gotta establish her territory, isn't that right?"

Izzy smiled viciously, cracking her whip on the floor. "And we're so not going to let these measly wannabe spy boys ruin this fancy shit for us."

**What do you think? I did promise I would make this better :3**

**Yours truly,**

**Kaitlyn xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there! And so we meet again! First of all, thanks for reviewing, and following and favoriting (Is that even a word?) Anyways, love you all! Now, I would like you to know one thing. Maybe I would disappear randomly. Don't worry, I'm not dead. I'm working on this original fic that needs my full attention, but you readers deserve for me to finish this story first. I'll also try my best to work on Why Should I Forgive?, but I've hit a wall with that one. ****Please be patient **** and there you have it, I present to you without any further ado, Chapter 2!**

**P.S. Review Replies at the bottom **

Chapter 2

JPOV

"Samuel, you look like you just turned into a rat and back." Magnus says, filing his sparkly nails with the sharp point of a knife.

"It's _Simon._" Simon gritted out, obviously fed up with Magnus' lets-call-Simon-by-every-name-that starts-with-s-in-existence game.

"Whatevs."

I snorted. "Magnus, guys don't say 'Whatevs'."

Magnus widened his cat like eyes at me. "But, Jonathan, I'm not a guy."

"Ooh, burn!" Jordan laughed soundly.

Out of nowhere, Raphael tackled Simon to the ground, right under a patch of sunlight.

"Daylighter!" Raphael exclaimed loudly. "You will burn!"

"Oh, come on!" Simon scowled from the floor. "That was ages ago! It's not my fault some creepy old criminal thinks I'm a vampire that can walk in broad daylight!"

I snickered as I remembered the incident. Everyone seemed to have it branded into their brains permanently, and that's quite a feat for a bunch of horny teenage guys.

Raphael helped Simon up, and something white fell out of Simon's back pocket.

"Holy goose balls I totally forgot!" Simon exclaimed as he picked up the paper. "The Director told me to bring this to you guys."

"And when did he tell you to do that?" Alec, who was polishing his blade, spoke up.

"Uh." Simon turned red. "Three days ago."

"Well?" I asked impatiently. "What does it say, Daylighter?"

"We're changing campuses." He summarized. "To this fancy place for EPs and Elite kids only."

"Sick." Raphael commented idly. "When do we go?"

"Latest by the day after tomorrow." Jordan was looking at the paper over Simon's shoulder. "I say we go on the last day possible."

His suggestion was met with nods and grunts of approval.

"Good. Now who wants to go par-tay?" Magnus asked loudly, tossing his knife slash nail filer away. "I know I am. C'mon Alexander, let's ditch these _mundanes _and go have some fun."

"Yes, please do go somewhere else." I butted in. "Please spare our virgin eyes from your grotesque making out."

Magnus huffed, before spraying glitter in the air via a portable spray can. "Now for my dramatic and flamboyant exit!"

He strutted past us and out the door of the Common Room as glitter rained down on our heads.

Alec looked positively mortified, and rushed out the rooms faster than you could say 'That fucker Magnus'.

Simon sneezed. "I'm-_sneeze_-allergic-_cough_-to-_gag-_glitter!"

I brushed sparkly glitter from my hair, dragging a hand through it thoroughly to take out every nook and canny. Wouldn't want to be the gay guy now, would we?

"Alright." I say, coughing out glitter. "Now that we're all glammed up, anyone up for some clubbing?"

Two days later, we stand in this fancy, overprepped (Is that even a word?) Student Village, in front of a mansion with its tall black metal gates. The whole building was painted black, and red and white rose bushes lined the pavement, blending with the lush front yard perfectly. The front door is a double door made of mahogany, with silver skull knockers. The interior has creamy colored walls, with the frequent tall windows and its crimson velvet curtains with silver trims. The corridor floor is made of cool marble. The corridor also has chandeliers that seemed to be made of bones and skulls, but isn't in use due to the bright sunlight streaming in through the window.

"This place is creepy." Simon commented. "I feel like I'm in a female Dracula's castle, and rose bushes don't help any."

"I'd bet my soul that girls did this." Jordan said, looking around him.

"That's right." A melodic voice rang out, causing everyone to jump. A red headed girl was leaning casually against the open doorway, arms crossed over her chest. I scrutinized her quickly, she had flowing red hair that fell easily to her mid-back, with bold black streaks running through it, piercing bright green eyes lined in those cat-eyed eyeliner looks every girl wish they could do, blood red lips, and creamy porcelain skin. She had on a form fitting black halter top, a pleated dark blue denim skirt that flared out, barely touching her mid thigh, a thigh gun holster, combat boots and a slim silver necklace with a cross hanging from it. I wondered idly if this redhead was religious.

"So." She said casually. "You must be the EP boys." She turned halfway, yelling into the room. "They don't look like much, Izzy!"

"What?" Someone hollered back.

"I thought they'll be hotter, you know?" The mystery redhead yelled back.

I was offended. I'm not even sure there is anyone else hotter than me in this country. (I'm a terrible narcissist, aren't I?)

Before I could open my mouth, she turned back. "How rude of me not to introduce my magnificent self." Magnus gasped dramatically, before stage whispering, 'I am overjoyed that someone else uses the word magnificent and I'm not alone'. Ignoring him, she continued. "My name is Clary Fairchild, and I run this rag tag group of girls."

"We're not _rag tag." _Another girl appeared next to Clary, this one had long black hair with neon green streaks, and wore a navy blue corset with black skinny jeans and ankle boots. "I am Isabelle the Magnificent. Sister of Alexander, Friend of Clarissa."

Magnus was crying tears of joy.

'These girls has renewed my hope for mankind.' He sincerely informs Alec.

"That's good to know." Clary suddenly said, looking at Magnus. "And who might you be?"

"Magnus Bane the Magnificent." He replied.

"So much glitter." Isabelle commented. "I approve, Alec."

Alec blushes scarlet.

"I like your sister and her friend." Magnus repeats, beaming widely.

"This bonding session makes me want to gag." I said, making gagging motions. "Let's get to business and spar already."

Clary turned to me, her green eyes flickering dangerously.

"Is that what you really want, mister?"

"Jace Herondale." I finish for her.

"We girls are no joke." Clary smiled serenely. "Are you sure you could win?"

"Absolutely." I announce.

"Game on, Jace Herondale." Her lips curled into a sly smile. "And may the odds be ever in _your _favor."

**Whew. This is tiring but fun. Thanks for reviewing, be nice and drop me a review again? **

**our-amelia: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Elizabeth Fayes: I hope you would like it **** I try to make it interesting.**

** : Thank you! I would try to update faster I swear, but my original fic is my focus right now :D**

**lovelydreams98: ****le shudders, the original is awful I tell you. Anyways, I'm happy that you like my FanFic!**

**newt-scamanderp: Thanks! I appreciate it :D**

**Doclover: I will try, thank you for dropping me a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guys, I'm not a horrible person I swear. Okay, get this:**

**MY FUCKING INTERNET PROVIDER ****BLOCKED**** FANFICTION CAN YOU BELIEVE THE GUTS OF THEM**

**That said, I just got a portable wifi router to take with me when I go out, and HOLY SHIT I CAN OPEN FANFICTION WHEN I USE IT GUYS IM BACK!**

**I CANT TELL YOU HOW UPSETTING IT HAS BEEN TO READ THE REVIEWS ON MY EMAIL AND CLINKING ON THE LINK AND THE 'WEBSITE BLOCKED' PAGE SHOWS UP.**

**I am so so so so so sorry guys, please forgive me.**

**That said, ENJOY WEEEEEE**

**PS: important AN at bottom**

CPOV

"Give me your best shot." I winked at Jace cockily, swiping a black and silver katana off the counter. I unsheathed it slowly with a loud _shhhrinkk_ sound, and looked at Jace, gauging his reaction. He simply smiled, before pulling out a couple of short blades from his boots and getting into a defensive stance.

"Ready when you are." He said easily, eyes trained on the katana, which I gripped loosely with both of my hands.

I tilted my head to the side, and as his eyes darted to that tiny movement, I lunged for him, slashing the katana in a wide, deadly arc. He jumped back agilely, before crossing his blades to block the attack. Our blades met with a loud, resounding _clank, _and I bounced back to keep my balance. Jace smirked.

"You're stronger than you look." He said offhandedly. "Who would've thought a tiny little thing like you would be able to swing a blade _that _hard, hmm?"

I squashed my rising temper. I know he's just trying to goad me; after all, anger makes movements less coordinated and sloppy.

I just smiled serenely at him, before reaching behind me, at the weapon table that was conveniently placed there, gripping a dagger and hurling it at him as fast as I could, and as he evaded it, I darted in again, bashing the side of his head with the butt of my katana and attempting to pin the blade to his heart as he swayed, but he swept my feet out from under me and jabbed the knives at my chest in rapid succession, forcing me to somersault backwards to avoid the attacks. He threw a knife at me, which nicked my arm slightly, and jumped, throwing another knife in one smooth motion. I jumped to meet him and tackled him mid-air, taking the advantage of the fact that he's weaponless, and we both fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs. I lined my katana against his throat smoothly, just as I felt the kiss of cool metal on the back of my neck.

"Oh, baby." Jace chuckled. "I keep a spare knife in my boot."

We sat that way for a good minute or so, neither of us willing to admit defeat, me straddling his chest with a dead grip on my katana, and him gripping my thigh with one hand, ready to flip me off if I try anything funny, and the other hand holding a knife against my throat.

"Alright." Jace said then. "You admit defeat first, Clary my Lady."

I smirked, sliding ever so slightly downwards until I was situated right above his crotch. His breath caught.

"Not so brave now, are you?" I laughed, dropping all of my weight on him. As soon as he is distracted, I flicked my fingernails and pierced the sharp metal points that protruded from beneath it into one of the main veins on the side of his neck, instantly paralyzing him.

I got up, a sly, dirty smile playing at the corners of my mouth.

"You snooze, you lose, honey." I smiled at him sympathetically, before turning to watch how the fight was between the other pairs.

Izzy has that geeky boy in a headlock, her legs wrapped tightly around his torso and her arms steadily squeezing his neck. He was turning blue in the face when she let go, hopping down to the floor and sitting cross legged next to him as he collapsed, panting and drawing in gulps of air like there's no tomorrow.

I smirked; leave it up to Izzy to use her signature dead headlock.

Camille was lying face down on the floor, her arms pinned to her body as the burly dude sat on her, knife at her neck.

"Burly dude!" I called out. "Camille's fragile! Don't kill her!"

Camille shot me an I'm-not-amused glare from her position on the floor.

Maia had the wrists of the tanned guy pinned above his head, his face pressed against the wall, and a dagger pointing at the spot on his back that if pierced would rupture both his heart and spine all at once.

I wolf whistled. "You guys look like a kinky couple!"

Maia scowled.

"Not amused." She said flatly.

Magnus the Sparkly is still dueling Helen, who has long since given up on avoiding the hail of glitter that scattered every time he moved. Soon enough, her allergy to glitter kicked in and she sneezed, Magnus moving in for the kill immediately.

"See, Alexander." He said smugly. "Wearing glitter _is _helpful."

Alec made the mistake of glancing at Magnus, and in the split second, Aline bashed his head with the butt of her knife. He crumpled to the floor almost immediately.

"Oh, god." Aline groaned. "Sorry."

Alec didn't stir.

Helen, who was still hacking up glitter from her breathing system, pointed at her girlfriend accusingly.

"That's the third person you've given a concussion to this week, Aline Penhallow."

"Sorry not sorry." Aline shrugged. "At least I won."

Helen responded with a loud sneeze and a glare.

I coughed, and when everyone (except the KO-ed Alec, that is.) looked at me, I said innocently.

"Jace said something about the winner being able to boss around the loser for a week?"

"_What?" _

**Heyy :) So glad to see you stuck around!**

**Okay so, Kaitlyn was my pen name all along haha, and I've decided to go with my name instead now.**

**Say hi to Talia guys :)))))))**

**I love you all so much you have no idea xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: 'Ello! I'm so glad to see you enjoyed the last chapter. It was a bit short, but granted, school's a bitch, so there :) I've whipped up this faster as soon as I could, so if you guys are getting impatient, sowwy haha. 'Nuff bout that, let's get to the chapter, aight?**

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own TMI. Someone buy me the copyright for my birthday or something.**

CPOV

I smirk in amusement, as all hell seemed to break loose, Jordan struggling in Maia's iron grip and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"_Jonathan Christopher Herondale, what the actual fuck?" _

Camille was all wide eyes, and gaping mouth, shaking her head repeatedly. "No, Clary." She said. "You can't let them do this to me."

I smile at her a bit sympathetically. "This is for trying to pick on me all those years ago, Cammie."

She groaned. "Are you still talking about that? It's been ages, let it go!"

Izzy began to hum irritatingly. "Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore."

"Just stop." Maia snapped. "I've heard enough of that song to last me _five _lifetimes."

Izzy just hummed louder. Jace went pale.

"Slow reaction much?" I directed at him with a small smirk.

"No." He looked furious with himself for the bet. "Do your worst, Fairchild."

"You'll be my errand boy for the week." I decided, wishing I had a gavel. "Grocery shopping, bag carrying, all that shit."

Jace groaned. "Oh, really." He tilted his head up to the ceiling. "Do you hate me that much, God?"

Izzy smiled serenely at Simon, and shrugged. "I'll tell you when I figure it out."

I looked expectantly at Raphael.

"I don't know." He said flippantly, his Spanish accent strong.

Maia looked thoughtful, stroking her imaginary beard slowly and contemplatively.

"Let's see." She mused. "Fact #1, Twilight is a cheesy romance story with sparkly vampires." She held up another finger. "Fact #2, boys hate Twilight."

She fake-gasped in delight.

"Oh yes!" She clapped. "Twilight marathon it is for you, Jordan boy."

There was a loud crashing sound as Jordan's whole frame connected with the floor.

Maia cackled. "Serves the douche right."

"Well." I say, laughing. "Me and Izzy gotta go. Our rooms aren't going to decorate themselves you know."

"Izzy and I." Jace corrected.

"Whatever, Grammar Nazi." I rolled my eyes playfully. "Peace out, we're outta here."

Izzy got up, waving to the geeky Simon cheerfully. I narrowed my eyes. Isabelle Lightwood doesn't do 'the-wave-thing'.

As we walked out the door, I poked my head back in.

"Hey, Jace!" I called. "You're coming to carry our stuff."

Looking like a kicked puppy, Jace forlornly walked out the door.

"Ooh." Izzy pointed to a bucket of hot pink paint. "Kill 'em." She made a clawing motion with her hands, hissing playfully.

Jace looked embarrassed to be seen with her.

"If anyone asks, I don't know you guys." He muttered arrogantly, sticking his hands in his pocket and strolling ahead, looking as if he was a completely normal shopper.

I picked up a coat hanger in our cart, and hurled it at Jace. His hand plucked it out of the air without him even looking back.

Isabelle whistled. "Impressive."

Within the blink of an eye, the coat hanger flew through the air, straight aimed for my forehead. I caught it just before it made contact.

"Neat." I say, unable to help myself. "Nice arm strength, Herondale."

He tipped his head, still walking straight ahead and not looking back.

"Since when do you compliment people." Isabelle looked suspicious.

I tossed her look right back at her. "Since when do you wave to people."

"Touché."

I walked ahead of Isabelle before she could pester me with more questions I'm not entirely sure I could answer.

I heard light footfalls behind me, and knew Isabelle had jogged to catch up.

"Do you like him?" She asked curiously, voice low. "It's okay to like a boy, you know."

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"And this one don't look half bad at all."

"Shut up." I mumbled, eyeing the broad expanse of Jace's back almost curiously. "He'll hear you."

"He won't." Izzy laughed loudly. "Hey Jace!"

He turned around.

"Can you hear us?" She shouted.

I wanted to bury my head in the clothes drying rack and stay there forever.

Jace looked positively mortified now that everyone has turned to stare at Isabelle.

"Yes, I can. I don't look deaf, do I?" He half snapped.

"Touchy much." Isabelle muttered. "You kinda do!" She called, laughing.

_Ugh. Kill me now._

I flopped onto the plastic covered sofa, splattered head to toe in paint of various shades.

"Whose brilliant idea was it to paint our rooms ourselves?" I groaned.

"Yours." Izzy reminded me, working diligently on the upper parts of the wall, damn her and her height.

"Can I at least turn on some music?" I asked, blinking up at Isabelle innocently.

"Sure." She said noncommittally. 'Taylor Swift or Ella Henderson will do."

I didn't reply, instead walking to the state-of-art stereo and wiping my paint stained hands on my old white tee before tugging away the clear plastic that covered it. Plugging my phone in, I had 'The Story of Us' blasting within seconds.

"SO MANY THINGS THAT I WISHED YOU KNEW." Izzy belted out.

"SO MANY WALLS UP I CAN'T BREAK THROUGHHHH."

I continued, moving my paintbrush in wild, crazy patterns. Paint texture be damned, I'll hire someone in to fix this damn thing tomorrow.

After all, girls just want to have fun.

(Just kidding. The only thing girls want are concert tickets.)

With music on, the painting job became more fun, and I found myself swaying and bobbing to the cheerful beat, swishing the brush in the air and splattering droplets of paint on the walls.

"Clary!" Izzy shrieked. "You're ruining the paintjob!"

"No one cares." I said offhandedly, smiling serenely at how bothered Izzy looks.

"I do!" She cried. "Unlike you, I've put effort into my side of the wall!"

I glanced over, and she sure has. The walls on her side were evenly painted, with neat, uniform strokes. I fought the urge to whine that I couldn't be as perfect at everything like Izzy is.

"But I'm lazy!" I say instead.

"You were the one who wanted to paint the walls." Izzy shook her head, half exasperated, half amused. "Fine, we'll go somewhere and get someone else to finish this for us."

"Jace." We say at the same time, evil looks on our faces. "And Simon." Izzy added. "He still owes me a favor from that spar he lost."

"And if the paintjob doesn't turn out good?" I asked, knowing what she's going to say before she even opens her mouth.

"Double punishment!" We exclaim together, before dissolving into a fit of laughter.

Izzy whipped out her phone after wiping her hands on her shorts, and dialed a number.

"Hello, Simon?" She said sweetly. "Could you come up to the penthouse, please?"

She paused. "We're on the top floor." She nodded thoughtfully, not noticing my fixed stare on her face. "Thanks!"

She clicked shut her phone. "Oh he's so going to get it."

I continued to stare at her.

"Hold up." I say. "How'd you get Simon's number?"

"Ermm…" Izzy scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. "I can explain!"

"No need to explain." I laugh. "YOU LIKE SIMON!"

"IZZY AND SIMON SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

**Ah, that was fun.**

**Drop a review guys! **

**Love y'all**

**Talia xx**


End file.
